Pointing devices for entering commands into a computer or other interactive system are well known in the art. Some pointing devices include a rotatable ball and one or more depressible keys, sometimes referred to as buttons. Electronic encoders sense rotation of the ball, and generate a signal indicative of the ball's rotation to control movement of a cursor on a screen of the computer. Depressing the keys permits a user to enter various commands into the computer, based on the location of the cursor and the software that is being used.
In a mouse-type pointing device, the rotatable ball extends from a bottom surface of the pointing device for contacting a work surface, such as a tabletop. The movement of the pointing device across a work surface causes rotation of the ball and the desired movement of the cursor on the screen.
In a trackball-type pointing device, the rotatable ball extends from a top surface of the pointing device and the ball is moved through contact with a user's hand. The movement of the trackball against the hand causes the desired movement of the cursor on the screen.
Many of the currently available pointing devices are designed for adults. As such, a child may have difficulty positioning the cursor and then depressing the keys; a child may not be able to control the movement of the pointing device with the level of precision typically required to accurately position the cursor; or a child may not be able to reach the desktop to move and use the pointing device. A need therefore exists for a pointing device that is easy for children to use.